


Work Visit

by LokiTheFox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE2 Remake - Fandom, Re2, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom, Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RE2 - Freeform, RE2 Remake, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: Things get a little hot when you visit Leon at work ;3





	Work Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, first I wanna say, I stepped like, a hundred miles out of my comfort zone and I don’t think I’ll be doing it again any time soon lmao! I don’t like a lot of nsfw stuff but I wanted to try my hand at it. I did minimal research so it’s probably worse than I think it is. I’m really sorry if the pacing seems weird. I tried to go back and edit but I felt like if I tried to fix too much I’d just end up scrapping it. I also had to make sure I kept spelling Leon’s name right because for some reason my phone likes the name Lean more! So, anyway thank you for taking the time to read my horribly paced fic!
> 
> Pairing: Leon Kennedy x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Second-hand embarrassment, bad writing, suggestive themes
> 
> Word count: 972

The West Office was quiet, much to Leon’s liking. Everyone had stepped out for lunch and they wouldn’t be back for a while. Elliot invited him to eat with him a couple others but he politely declined, saying he already had plans.

Leon, wanting to show you where he works, invited you to the police station for lunch. You happily accepted and told him you’d be there soon. Now, he sat at his desk patiently waiting for you as he reviewed a file on his desk.

“Leon?”

A smile broke out on his face as he turned in his chair to face you. “You’re here!” He stood up with his arms outstretched, beckoning you over for a hug.

You made your way over to him and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“So, this is where you work?” You asked, scanning the room. “I pictured it a bit differently.”

“What do you mean?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged. “I think I’ve been watching too much Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” You giggled.

Leon let out another chuckle and moved to show you his desk, which was unsurprisingly tidy and well organized.

Next, he listed off the other officers he shared the office with, pointing at each respective desk. Something caught your eye on one of the far desks and you wriggled out his grasp to see what it was.

“You shouldn’t mess with other people’s-“

“Ohhh, handcuffs!” You interrupted. “I’ve never seen real ones before!”

“Please don’t touch the stuff on their desks.” You notes the nervousness in his voice. He didn’t want either of you to get in trouble if someone suddenly walked in.

“But some of this stuff is so cool!” You turned your attention to another desk. “Is this evidence for something?”

You know you’re not supposed to touch something so important but you wanted to mess with Leon a bit. You started reaching for contents that was safely sealed in a clear bag until Leon grabbed your hand, stopping you.

“Can you not do that!?” He panicked.

You have him a mischievous smirk. “Give me a kiss and I’ll stop.”

A smile slowly formed on his face as his grip loosened on your hand. “You drive a hard bargain. But, I think I can manage that.”

His hands gripped your waist and pulled you against him as your arms wrapped around his neck.

“Do it, then”

Without wasting another second, he leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss. It was gentle and it made your heart flutter. He somehow did this to you all the time without even trying. It’s not like you’re complaining, though.

When the kiss ended and you went to pull away he pulled you tighter against him and leaned his forehead against yours.

“Leon?” You asked curiously.

“I love you.” He said, just above a whisper. His voice carried an emotion you couldn’t explain but it made you feel as if a swarm of butterflies exploded in your stomach. You both have told each other you love each other many times, but this time felt different for some reason.

“I love you, too.”

You squeaked in surprise when Leon suddenly picked you up, carrying you back to his desk and sitting you on top. Before you could ask any questions, his lips collided with yours once more. Your eyes fluttered closed and you brought your hands up to tangle your fingers in his soft, blonde hair.

His tongue brushed against your lips and you eagerly let him in. As his mouth perfectly melded with yours, his hand moved too grip your right thigh while his other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. Your head tipped back as you moaned when you felt his hips grind against yours. Leon took this opportunity to planting soft kisses down your jaw and to your neck.

You both were so caught up in your heated moment you didn’t hear the door to the office open. Just as Leon’s hand started creeping up the front of your shirt a voice called out “Rookie!”

Your eyes snapped open and Leon tore himself away from you, spinning around to see who it was.

“Lt. Branagh! I-I wasn’t.. uh, e-expecting anyone back so, uh, so soon!” Leon stuttered. His heart felt like it was going to explode inside his chest.

“I can see that.” He replied, hands on his hips. “Who’s this?” He asked nodding in your direction.

You quickly smoothed down your hair and clothes before speaking up and giving him your name.

“Uh, Leon told me you’re the officer of the month!” You said, attempting to change the subject. “In fact, he’s told me good things about everyone!”

“Well, ain’t that sweet.” Marvin gave Leon a teasing smile.

Leon looked away uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

“Um, I think I’m gonna go, okay?”

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Leon nodded.

“Love you!” With Marvin still watching, you leaned in and gave Leon an awkward kiss goodbye and zoomed out the door.

Leon slumped down into his chair, elbows propped up on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

“Lieutenant, I’m so-“

“Relax, rookie.” Marvin chuckled. “I’m not gonna say anything.”

Leon looked at him with surprise. “What? Really?” He couldn’t help but wonder why but wasn’t sure if he should ask.

“I’ve done some crazy things in my youth, too.” Marvin gave him a smirk. “Some of those things were in this very office.”

“Lieutenant, please…”

Marvin gave a hardy laugh and patted Leon’s shoulder. “I’m just kidding!”

Leon shook his head and buried his head in his hands again.

“Seriously, though,” Marvin continued. “I’ll let it slide this time but don’t count on getting by a second time.”

“Understood, sir.”


End file.
